1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip part that includes a substrate whose sidewall is coated with an insulating film, and relates to a method for manufacturing a chip part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a small-sized electronic part that is referred to as a so-called chip part, in order to secure insulation properties against the outside of the electronic part and to protect a functional element formed inside of the electronic part, there is a case in which an insulating film is formed on a surface of the main body of the electronic part. For example, JP2011216821A discloses a chip part that includes a main element body in which a functional element is formed, an insulating film formed on a surface of the main element body, and a terminal electrode formed on an end surface of the main element body.